Grietas en mi alma
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Reedición! [AU] [UlquiHime] Tras el secuestro de Orihime, nadie va a rescatarla. Ella vivirá en Las Noches, junto a Ulquiorra. ¿Qué les tiene preparado el destino? Tal vez ella no quiera regresar… Tal vez él no sea un monstruo… Tal vez estén destinados a… ¡Lean!
1. Acercamiento

_**Nombre: **_Grietas en mi alma –Reedición−

_**Género: **_Romance/Drama

_**Personajes:**_ Ulquiorra Cifer & Orihime Inoue

_**Nota:**_ Bleach no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, todo es obra del maestro Kubo Tite.

_**Resumen:**_ Tras el secuestro de Orihime, nadie va a rescatarla. Ella vivirá en Las Noches, junto a Ulquiorra. ¿Qué les tiene preparado el destino? Tal vez ella no quiera regresar… Tal vez él no sea un monstruo… Tal vez estén destinados a…

* * *

"_Cuenta la historia de un Mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloró,_

_porque a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor._

_La Luna, su única amiga, le daba fuerzas para soportar_

_todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad._

_Es que sabía muy bien que en su existir nunca debía salir de su destino."_

* * *

_**1. Acercamiento**_

Estaba arrodillada. Las rodillas le dolían. Supuso que había estado en aquella posición durante horas. Pero, en aquel maldito lugar, el tiempo parecía no pasar. Veía a través de los barrotes negros de la única ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba, la Luna, blanca, inmaculada. El cuarto era grande y sólo estaba alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado del sillón. Todo allí era blanco, las paredes, los muebles, el techo, el piso. Todo, absolutamente todo era blanco, y esto le daba al ambiente una frialdad que le llegaba hasta los huesos.

Allí, en Hueco Mundo, siempre era de noche. Y eso era, tal vez, lo que más la deprimía. Supuso que en el mundo humano sería de mañana, porque sus párpados le pesaban como si hubiese pasado en vela toda la noche, y además, la ausencia de su carcelero durante tantas horas se debía únicamente a que era la hora de dormir. Pero ella, sin embargo, no podía pegar ojo. En cualquier momento él irrumpiría en la habitación, sin tocar, alcanzándole el desayuno o algo parecido. Sonrió levemente. Aizen era un hombre temible, y no le inspiraba confianza alguna, pero era increíble que alguien tan fiero como Ulquiorra se sometiera a las órdenes de éste. Seguramente era muy poderoso, mucho más poderoso que cualquiera allí en Las Noches.

Suspiró cansada. Cuando fue secuestrada por Ulquiorra, cumpliendo órdenes de Aizen, puso toda su fe en que sus compañeros, sus amigos, irían por ella. Pero luego desistió de la idea, se dio cuenta de que era muy arriesgado entrar a tontas y a locas en Hueco Mundo a rescatarla, más aún sabiendo que ella se había ido por propia voluntad. Además, estaba convencida de que todos estaban preparándose para la próxima batalla en invierno y que allí reclamarían su libertad.

Dio una última mirada a la Luna y se puso de pie lentamente. Los brazos y las piernas le pesaban, todo le pesaba, hasta respirar. Nada allí podía levantarle el ánimo ya, estaba devastada por sus propios pensamientos, torturándose hasta desfallecer acerca de si había hecho lo correcto yendo allí o sólo había sido un momento de presión y locura. En ese momento debía pensar en otra cosa, y la única cosa que se le ocurrió era un largo y relajante baño. Una tina llena de agua tibia y burbujas, y eso haría. Debía romper su rutina diaria, de dormir poco, comer suficiente y pasar horas frente a la ventana de rodillas. A veces, cuando recibía las visitas de Ulquiorra o algún sirviente le traía la comida, sonreía, para no olvidar lo que era aquello.

Después del baño, recibió un mensaje. Ulquiorra quería verla para notificarla de algo importante. Eso sí que era extraño. Jamás él la había llamado, siempre iba a verla a su habitación y no permitía que saliera, menos sola. Se colocó su traje blanco y negro, tal como se lo había pedido Ulquiorra ni bien llegó a Las Noches, se arregló el cabello frente al espejo. Suspiró y salió lentamente, en busca de la habitación en la que se encontraría con la cuarta Espada.

Estaba nerviosa. Caminar sola por los largos, fríos y lúgubres pasillos de Las Noches no era lo más agradable del mundo. Ya pensar en encotrarse a alguno de los Espada por allí le daba repelús. Unas pocas veces había visto a alguno de ellos, pero por lo que Ulquiorra decía, todos eran unas bestias. Tragó saliva y secó el sudor frío con el dorso de su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía su vestido hacia arriba para no tropezar. Lo único que le faltaba era que su torpeza la llevara al desastre. Al fin, encontró la bendita puerta negra que le habían indicado, entró y cerró a toda velocidad, algo aliviada. Pero, allí, no había nadie. Sólo una ventana enorme que daba al exterior de Las Noches, desde donde se podía apreciar todo el desierto.

− Ulquiorra – llamó dudando. − ¿Estás aquí?

− Llegas tarde – la voz fría del espada alivió del todo sus temores.

− Es que creí que jamás hallaría este lugar…

− Cámbiate esa ropa – ordenó. Orihime se ruborizó inmediatamente. ¿Para qué quería que se cambiara? Además, ¿qué debía ponerse? ¡Si ella no tenía más que eso y un camisón! Ulquiorra la miró con extrañeza. – Ponte esto – dijo, acercándole ropa deportiva, color blanco.

− E… está bien – Orihime miró la ropa con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa. ¿Para qué quería que se pusiera eso? − ¿Para qué debo cambiarme? – preguntó mientras caminaba hacia un biombo que había allí, seguramente puesto para que ella pudiera cambiarse.

− Aizen sama ordenó que entrenes – se sorprendió. – Debes mejorar tu Sôten Kisshun antes de poder cumplir con una misión que te dará

− ¿Misión? ¿A mí? – dijo desde atrás del biombo.

− Y quiere que yo supervise tu entrenamiento – por el tono de voz, Orihime dedujo que Ulquiorra no estaba muy contento con aquello.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Pasaban la mayor parte de ellos juntos, en la habitación de entrenamiento. Paraban sólo para comer, o para ir al baño. Orihime practicaba y hacía ejercicios para fortalecer sus músculos mientras Ulquiorra estaba quieto, a veces sentado y a veces de pie, junto al gran ventanal que mostraba la majestuosidad del desierto. Siempre estaba callado, y cuando la miraba no mostraba el más mínimo interés en ella ni en su figura. Por su parte, Orihime se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Ulquiorra, tanto que sin mirarlo, sabía si estaba de pie, sentado, mirándola o viendo al desierto. Pero, hacía mucho esfuerzo por hacer de cuenta que él no estaba allí, porque si el arrancar notaba que estaba distraída, si hablaba, para regañarla y ponerla en su lugar. Ella estaba allí para entrenar para Aizen sama.

De todas formas, varias veces al día, hacía algo mal a propósito con el sólo objetivo de hacerlo hablar. Quería escuchar la voz fría de aquel sujeto. Tenía mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de aquel monstruo? Porque para ella era un monstruo, al menos hasta que entraron a esa habitación esa mañana, después de una semana de estar entrenando. Porque ese día, lo vio más humano y notó que ya no pensaba tanto en Ichigo, y que su aburrida y tediosa rutina diaria había cambiado, que ya no le dolían las rodillas y que ya no se auto flagelaba con pensamientos incoherentes. Sonrió al darse cuenta que había cambiado la Luna detrás de los barrotes por una humeante taza de té junto a su carcelero, que si bien no tomaba el té junto a ella, escuchaba su charla desde lejos, callado, observando la arena. Ulquiorra notó aquello el gesto de la mujer, pero no dijo nada.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo –ya más de veinte días−, Orihime controlaba cada vez mejor su técnica. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la curiosidad del comienzo había pasado a ser una especie de necesidad torpe y ridícula de saber si él la miraba, si él se interesaba en lo que ella hacía, pensaba o sentía. Cuando lo miraba, se sonrojaba al saberse descubierta por él, que simplemente hacía lo que todos los días: observar a una estúpida mujer humana ser un poco menos estúpida que el resto. También, Orihime notó que ya no sentía angustia, y que tampoco ningún otro pesar la aquejaba. Todo estaba comenzando a desaparecer. Se sentía cómoda en aquella habitación junto a Ulquiorra, sin tener en cuenta el verdadero motivo por el cual estaban allí.

Orihime miró por enésima vez a Ulquiorra ese día, pero él no estaba allí, entonces se detuvo y caminó hacia el ventanal. ¿Por qué él quedaba tantas horas frente al vidrio, apreciando aquel paisaje? ¿Sería acaso porque de ahí vendría? ¿Habría sido él alguna vez un hollow del desierto? ¿Anhelaría volver allí? Suspiró cansada.

− Ulquiorra… − soltó sin darse cuenta.

− ¡Ulquiorra! – una segunda voz, repitió el nombre del Espada, sorprendiendo sobremanera a Orihime, que dio un respingo y volteó a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Era nada menos que Aizen.

− Aizen… sama – dijo ella, algo confundida. Bajó la cabeza.

− Orihime – Aizen usó un tono amable y suave con ella, acercándose y tomándola por el mentón. − ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo a la cocina? Diles que te preparen algo delicioso, lo que tú quieras – ella asintió y se retiró sin mirar. Aizen buscó a Ulquiorra con la mirada, encontrándolo en el fondo de la habitación, recargado contra la pared. Parecía molesto, el shinigami sonrió.

− ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Orihime? – preguntó Aizen, muy interesado.

− La mujer – dudó, por primera vez en su vida dudó en qué contestarle a Aizen. De por si, ya era extraño que él hubiera ido a verlos hasta su sala de entrenamiento. Y ahora, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta tan abierta? – está dando buenos resultados

− Entonces, creo que ya es hora de que probemos si realmente ella servirá para lo que tengo en mente… ¡Gin! – llamó a su súbdito, que apareció en un instante por la puerta.

− Dígame, Capitán Aizen

− Haz todos los preparativos, veremos cómo actuará Orihime en su primera misión

− Como ordene, Capitán Aizen

− Ulquiorra – lo llamó.

− Si, Aizen sama – dijo, ya frente a él, con la actitud sumisa de siempre. Aizen sonrió, por primera vez había visto a Ulquiorra dudando acerca de algo que él le preguntaba y eso lo excitaba.

− Si ella llega a fallar – le brillaron los ojos por un momento. – Mátala – dijo en un susurro, disfrutando, pero al mismo tiempo, dándole a entender a Ulquiorra que era una orden absoluta.

− Como diga, Aizen sama


	2. Grietas

_**2. Grietas**_

Se encontró nuevamente arrodillada frente a la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Hacía dos días que ya no entrenaba con Ulquiorra. Estaba extraña, se sentía rara. Después de casi un mes de estar con él todos y cada uno de los días, tenía deseos de verlo. Pero, sin embargo, él no había ido a visitarla desde que habló con Aizen. Tal vez el tema de la misión lo tenía preocupado, o tal vez estaba aburrido de ella y no quería verla por un tiempo ya que tenía que estar nuevamente junto a ella en la misión.

− _Tu misión será detectar las grietas y repararlas con tus maravillosos poderes – concluyó Aizen una larga explicación acerca del por qué se generaban unas grietas en Garganta. – Ulquiorra te acompañará y te ayudará en lo que pueda. Es de vital importancia que estas grietas estén selladas para que nadie interfiera en nuestros planes_

− _Como usted ordene, Aizen sama – dijo por toda respuesta Orihime, cabizbaja y un poco asustada. No logró comprender casi nada de lo que Aizen dijo, pero de todas formas confiaría en que Ulquiorra sí._

− _Antes de que me olvide, toma – le extendió una pulsera, Orihime la tomó y lo miró. – Esta pulsera evitará que tengas algún inconveniente en el lugar al que irás – Aizen notó la mirada dudosa de la chica. – No te preocupes – la tomó por el mentón. – Todo saldrá bien – Aizen sonreía amablemente._

Dos fuertes golpes la sobresaltaron un poco. Normalmente, los sirvientes no golpeaban la puerta. Sólo pasaban, sin hacer ruido, y dejaban el carro con la comida. Y Ulquiorra jamás tocaba la puerta. Algo revolvió su estómago, ¿sería Aizen? Tragó saliva, no le gustaba para nada la actitud de ese sujeto y menos cuando se refería a ella.

− Adelante – dijo, sin moverse de su sitio. De cualquier forma, si no era Ulquiorra, no le interesaba. La puerta se abrió, pero nadie entró en la habitación.

− Vámonos, mujer – la voz de Ulquiorra se coló en sus oídos. ¡Era él! De un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta. No importaba que no hubiera sido como siempre, entrando sin tocar. ¿A quién le importaba? Pero, sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados por el rostro endurecido del Espada. Algo estaba sucediéndole, jamás había notado semejante seriedad en él. De todas formas, decidió no decir nada. Supuso que podría averiguarlo más adelante.

Siguió a Ulquiorra a través de los pasillos de Las Noches, manteniéndose cerca. Seguramente irían donde se abriría la Garganta para dirigirse al lugar dónde debían cumplir su misión. Miró a su acompañante, caminaba lentamente, con sus manos en los bolsillos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre adoptaba esa postura tan seria y despreocupada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estuvo tentada a hablarle, pero desistió recordando la expresión de antes.

Entraron en una habitación blanca y muy luminosa, donde estaba Gin Ichimaru esperándolos. Cuando los vio entrar, enfatizó su sonrisa, y sin decir absolutamente nada, abrió Garganta. Ambos lo atravesaron. Orihime no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Al abrirlos, ya estaban sobre una colina desde la que se podía ver una ciudad. Sorprendida notó que era Karakura. Sus piernas flojearon. Ulquiorra lo notó, pero no le dio importancia.

− Comencemos – ordenó.

− Si… − Orihime dudaba. Sabía que irían al mundo humano, pero jamás pensó que sería en Karakura. Tomó aire y siguió a Ulquiorra, ese no era momento de flaquear. Ella estaba allí para cumplir lo que le habían mandado, por una vez en su vida sería útil a algo. Aunque fuera para hacer algo por el indeseable de Aizen.

Caminaron erráticamente hacia un lugar que desprendía un aura extraña. El aire era denso. Cerca del suelo pudo notar una fisura, de un metro de largo aproximadamente. La energía que emanaba hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

− Esta es una grieta – dijo Ulquiorra, sin mirarla. No podía creer que aún se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos.

− ¿Qué debo hacer?

− Sellarla – su voz le daba seguridad, pero notó molestia. Sabía que había sido por la pregunta tonta que había hecho, era evidente que debía sellar la grieta, para eso estaban allí. Realmente no había querido preguntar eso. Tragó saliva. Ulquiorra suspiró, cansado. Cerró los ojos, ¿cómo podía ser una humana tan necia y estúpida para preguntar algo semejante? ¿Acaso no sabía para qué estaban allí?

Orihime usó el Sôten Kisshun sobre la grieta, tal como había estado practicando durante días, con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien y la de poder volver a Las Noches rápidamente, con buenas noticias para Aizen. Quería regresar, no estaba cómoda allí sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de sus amigos. Cuando quiso acordarse, la fisura había desaparecido, así como la energía extraña que se podía apreciar. Ulquiorra, que había estado al pendiente todo el tiempo, giró cuando Orihime retiró sus Shun Shun Rikka.

− Sigamos – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio un par de horas, recorriendo los alrededores de la ciudad. Cerraron tres grietas más. Orihime estaba cada vez más nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar en un posible encuentro con Ichigo o con alguno de los otros. Sabía que nadie podría sentir su presencia, pero se moría de ganas de verlos. Había aparecido una especie de remordimiento en su consciencia que rogaba porque alguno de ellos la llamara y quisiera llevarla de vuelta a casa. Ulquiorra la miraba cada tanto, de reojo, evitando un contacto visual directo. Podía notar perfectamente el nerviosismo de la mujer, pero sabía qué era lo que estaban haciendo allí: buscando grietas para cerrar. No tenía por qué estar preocupándose por lo que la humana pensaba o sentía. Aizen le había encomendado ponerla a prueba y eso es lo que debía hacer. Buscó, a propósito, algún reiatsu conocido, y allí la guió.

Orihime quedó petrificada al ver la escena. Allí estaban, no podía creerlo. Miraba a aquel joven como si fuera una aparición celestial. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, llevó sus manos frente a su pecho, y tomó la pulsera que le dio Aizen anteriormente con una de ellas. Sentía que las ganas de correr al encuentro con Ichigo la iban a enloquecer. Jamás pensó que su determinación era tan diminuta. Sólo saberse tan débil le daba asco, pero los impulsos por quitarse aquel objeto y correr junto a Ichigo la sobrepasaban. Tantas noches en vela, tantas lágrimas, tantos dolores, bombardeaban su cabeza, nublando su entendimiento. Quiso quitarse la pulsera, pero algo no la dejaba hacerlo. Tal vez miedo, o algo más… Pero, allí sentado estaba Ichigo, frente a ella. Parecía pensativo.

Orihime se acercó a una distancia prudencial, aunque sabía muy bien que el chico no podía verla ni sentir su presencia. De todas formas, pensó que estar muy cerca sería arriesgado, eso sin contar con que Ulquiorra la vigilaba. ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Dónde estaba Ulquiorra? Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Tal vez sólo decidió que era mejor que ella estuviese unos momentos a solas con sus pensamientos. Sonrió levemente, y se sintió más tranquila.

− Kurosaki kun – susurró con nostalgia. Ichigo miró en la dirección adónde estaba ella. Orihime se sobresaltó y se sonrojó. ¿Podía ser que la hubiera escuchado? El pelinaranja se puso de pie y colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos. Luego, una sensación extraña la envolvió por un instante, y vio que alguien la atravesaba. ¿Quién era? Unos segundos más tarde descubrió que había sido Rukia. Se acercó a Ichigo, le dijo algo al oído, y ambos emprendieron su camino en dirección a Orihime.

Cuando la distancia entre ellos era casi inexistente, Ichigo se detuvo en seco y Rukia lo notó, volviéndose a mirarlo. Orihime estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos transpiraban y sus rodillas temblaban. ¿Por qué estaba en esas condiciones? Sin ella se había prometido a si misma no flaquear ante la decisión que había tomado. Algunas lágrimas rodaron, impúdicas, humedeciendo sus mejillas. Atinó a quitarse la pulsera, pero inmediatamente Ulquiorra apareció frente a ella, mirándola, impasible.

− Es todo – dijo, tomando a Orihime entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo. Orihime notó que el hombro de Ulquiorra estaba cubierto de sangre. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Inmediatamente se percató de que él también había pasado desapercibido frente a Ichigo y Rukia, entonces buscó algo que contuviera su reiatsu, y encontró la misma pulsera que llevaba ella en la muñeca derecha del Espada.

Al llegar a la misma colina en donde se había cerrado la Garganta, Ulquiorra tocó el aire, y una nueva volvió a abrirse. Dentro, en la oscuridad, la mujer se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Ulquiorra, mojando su ropa. Ella estaba llorando, pero la pregunta era cuál era el motivo.

− ¿Qué sucede, mujer? – aquellas rudas y secas palabras brotaron de la boca de Ulquiorra, descardas, escapándose. Realmente no debía haber dicho nada, sino, simplemente, ignorar lo que a ella le sucedía, como siempre había hecho hasta entonces.

− Es… es que… − el llanto ahogaba sus palabras. No sabía por qué estaba llorando desconsoladamente, pero no se podía detener. Estaba aturdida. Había visto a Ichigo, tan cerca, tan a su alcance… y había dudado de quitarse ese maldito objeto y correr junto a él. Tal vez esa era la causa de su llanto. ¿Por qué le había dado más importancia a la decisión de quedarse en Hueco Mundo que a la de correr junto al hombre que amaba? ¿Por qué, de sólo pensar que abandonaría Las Noches el corazón se le estrujaba?

− Ya llegamos – sentenció, bajándola al suelo. Aún la Garganta estaba cerrada. Los dos estaban a oscuras, y ella aún permanecía aferrada a su ropa, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

− Hay… hay algo que no entiendo – dijo al fin Orihime, tomando fuerzas desde algún lugar de su corazón. − ¿Por qué me llevaste allí? – preguntó. Intuía que algo de lo que había sucedido no era del todo espontáneo.

− ¿Adónde? – dio él, fríamente, pretendiendo no saber de qué le hablaba Orihime. El hombro herido comenzó a dolerle nuevamente. No sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algo no le gustaba.

− A ver a Kurosaki kun – dijo y se aferró más a las ropas inmaculadas de él. Más lágrimas salieron de sus enrojecidos ojos. Ulquiorra no contestó. Sintió algo extraño, la calidez de las manos de Orihime más la tibieza de sus lágrimas estaban logrando que dudara, ¿por qué había hecho aquello?


	3. Herida

_**3. Herida**_

Podía sentir algo cálido sobre su mano derecha. Quiso abrir los ojos varias veces, pero el cansancio y la pesadez que sentía no lo dejaban siquiera entreabrirlos. Pero, luego de varios minutos de intentarlo, logró abrirlos parcialmente. Observó su alrededor, notando que estaba en la enfermería de Las Noches. Lo último que recordaba era que llegaron con la humana después de la misión, entraron desde la Garganta y el dolor en su hombro se agudizó. Buscó la fuente del calor que sentía en la mano, queriendo centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y no en sus pensamientos extraños y allí la vio. Orihime estaba sentada junto a la cama donde él estaba recostado. Ella estaba dormida apoyada en la cama, sosteniendo su mano con suavidad, pero firmemente. Luego, miró su hombro, estaba vendado y ya no le dolía.

Retiró su mano del agarre de la mujer, con cuidado para no despertarla. Y se sentó en la cama. Parecía estar bajo el efecto de algún sedante potente, porque su percepción estaba alterada. No entendía mucho lo que había sucedido, jamás había pasado por cosa semejante.

_Miraba a la humana desde un edificio, no muy alejado del parque en el que la había dejado sola, poniéndola a prueba, tal como Aizen se lo había encomendado. Ella observaba con nerviosismo al detestable shinigami de cabello anaranjado, Ichigo Kurosaki. La mujer temblaba, podía notar sus dudas desde esa distancia. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Tal vez quería desobedecer las órdenes de Aizen sama y quitarse la pulsera, para así correr a los brazos de ese repugnante humano. ¿Pondría en riesgo su vida e incluso la vida de los otros sólo por un estúpido capricho? Sólo pensar que ella daría todo por él le producía una sensación asquerosa en la boca. Y estaba seguro de que si ella hacía algo imprudente, no dudaría en hacer algo._

_Pero, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse impoluto, quieto y sereno, no paraba de luchar contra su cuerpo, que quería dar un salto y sacarla de ese mal momento. Justo en el instante en que más dudas tenía, un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho captó toda su atención. Miró y había un una mancha de sangre tiñendo su traje blanco. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto. Lo único que le faltaba a él era eso. ¿Por qué tenía sangre en el hombro? No recordaba haberse hecho ningún tipo de herida en las últimas horas, menos estando con la humana. Llevó su mano izquierda al hombro al sentir otra punzada, algo no estaba bien, pero de todas formas debía concentrarse en la observación de la humana._

− Ulquiorra… − murmuró Orihime, entre sueños. Él la miró sorprendido. ¿Ella había dicho su nombre mientras dormía? Cada día que pasaba se sorprendía más. La humana había mostrado en muchas ocasiones sentimientos hacia él que jamás creyó despertar en nadie a su alrededor. De todas formas, a su entender, que no era mucho si se trataba de humanos, lo que la mujer hacía y decía poco tenía que ver con la coherencia que él creía debía tener. Por un lado él era su captor y su custodio dentro de Las Noches. Todo el tiempo la amenazaba y procuraba decirle palabras hirientes para convencer a la fémina de que él no quería mantener ningún tipo de relación con ella. Pero, sin embargo, la mujer reaccionaba contrariamente a lo que él pretendía. Cada vez que ella lo miraba, sentía algo que no podía entender. Ella lo veía con los ojos de alguien que no teme, que sólo quiere compartir y estar junto a otra persona. Y no era extraño para él pensar que ella estuviera preocupada por lo que le sucedió.

De cualquier forma él no debía inquietarse por esas nimiedades. No podía dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos ridículos acerca de lo que la humana pensaba, hacia o sentía, sobre todo de lo que sentía, ya que él no creía en sentimientos. Y además, no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con los humanos.

Volvió a verla intensamente, quedándose estático frente a la figura serena de ella. Estaba profundamente dormida, con sus mejillas rosadas y su rostro quieto. Su respiración hacía que se produjera un leve movimiento en su cuerpo, que la elevaba y la bajaba acompasadamente. Era frágil. Era una mujer muy frágil y débil, sin ningún atributo decente para la batalla. ¿Por qué Aizen la había escogido? Seguramente se había fijado en su exuberante cuerpo y en su belleza. Un momento, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando él? ¿Belleza? Suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

− Despierta – soltó fríamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sentado en la cama. Orihime levantó su cabeza y lo miró un instante. Él parecía estar bien, su expresión y su color eran normales, además del tono que había usado para llamarla. Sintió alivio.

− Que bueno que despertaste – dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Ulquiorra notó inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien con ella. Abrió los ojos. Cuando hubo contacto visual, Orihime se ruborizó y retiró su vista hacia el hombro vendado. Ulquiorra hizo un sonido, demostrando su disconformidad. – Estaba preocupada… − bajó la cabeza. – Tuve… miedo

_Habían estado mucho más tiempo en Garganta que a la ida, y también se había dado cuenta de que la actitud de Ulquiorra había sido distinta. La había tomado en brazos y la había alejado del peligro, aun después de haberla llevado allí, justo frente a Kurosaki. En el momento en que nuevamente vieron luz, Ulquiorra se adelantó y salió primero, dejándola dos pasos atrás. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Gin Ichimaru, que los esperaba fuera. Y también vio cómo se le desdibujaba al ver cómo Ulquiorra caía al suelo, desmayado._

− _¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Gin, mirando a Orihime, mientras revisaba a Ulquiorra y veía su herida, quitándole la chaqueta._

− _Nada – respondió la aludida inmediatamente. – No sé lo que le sucedió – no mentía, Ulquiorra no le había dicho absolutamente nada acerca de esa herida, ni había sentido nada extraño mientras estuvieron en el mundo humano. Gin mandó llamar unos arrancars de la enfermería e inmediatamente se lo llevaron en una camilla._

− _Ichimaru sama – llamó la atención de Gin varios segundos después de que Ulquiorra desapareció de su campo visual. − ¿Puedo ir… a curarlo? – preguntó tímidamente._

− _Lo mejor es que vayas a tu cuarto a descansar – dijo secamente y se retiró, dejándola sola._

_No podía quedarse allí parada, tenía que hacer algo. Después de todo Ulquiorra había ido a la misión por ella, y si no hubiese ido seguramente no estaría herido ahora. Se envalentonó y salió rápidamente de la habitación hacia la enfermería, donde seguramente estaría Ulquiorra. _

_Al llegar, sintió la necesidad imperiosa de ocultarse. Vio a Aizen salir de la enfermería llevando algo en su mano, el objeto era pequeño, pero Orihime no logró verlo debido a la penumbra del pasillo. Sintió que un nudo se hacía en su garganta. ¿Tan grave había sido lo que sucedió para que el mismo Aizen tuviera que atender a Ulquiorra? Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie, irrumpió en el cuarto sin llamar. Allí un arrancar pequeño comenzaba a vendar el hombro de Ulquiorra. Notó que en el suelo estaba su ropa manchada y varias gasas que habrían usado para curarlo._

− _Sôten Kisshun – dijo. Su expresión era dura y seria._

− _¡Inoue sama! – gritó el arrancar que estaba curando a Ulquiorra, muy sorprendido. − ¡No debe estar aquí! – dijo, pero ella se mantenía en la misma postura. – No debe estar aquí… − repitió, resignándose. Ella sólo sonrió y el arrancar se limitó a observar._

− Yo – la voz de Orihime era suave y temblorosa – en verdad estaba muy preocupada – repitió, casi disculpándose, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas afloraban por sus ojos.

− ¿Por qué lloras, mujer? – preguntó un desconcertado Ulquiorra.

− Yo – limpió torpemente sus lágrimas – es que – lo miró – no lo sé… Me sentí tan mal cuando te desmayaste. Es algo extraño, ¿no lo crees? – sonrió tiernamente mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo. – Prométeme que nunca más te sucederá algo así – susurró, pero Ulquiorra pudo oírlo perfectamente. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que la mujer era sincera en lo que decía.

− Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar, yo también lo haré – su tono seguía siendo frío, pero en su mirada se notaba la confusión que sentía.

− Es cierto, gracias – dijo, poniéndose de pie. – Nos veremos luego – limpió sus lágrimas mientras viraba en dirección a la puerta. – Espero que estés bien – llegó a la puerta y tomó el picaporte. – No quisiera volver a verte así – inspiró. – Sólo ten cuidado y la próxima vez dime qué es lo que te sucede… yo puedo ayudarte − realmente sonaba preocupada. Salió de la habitación sin decir más, dejando a Ulquiorra solo.

− Humanos… − dijo con fastidio.

− Vaya… − una nueva voz se escuchó proveniente desde el otro lado de la habitación. – Parece que la humana se preocupa mucho por ti, Ulquiorra – el aludido no hizo más que permanecer en silencio. – Me pregunto qué dirá Aizen sama cuando se entere de la terrible y desmesurada preocupación que tiene Inoue sama por este pobre y triste Espada – sonrió malignamente. Ulquiorra no podía verlo bien, pero sabía perfectamente quién era. – No creo que le agrade que su elegida se preocupe tanto por una simple arma

− Deja de decir estupideces

− Tampoco es para tanto, no te enojes conmigo – Nnoitra se acercó a la cama de Ulquiorra, quedando a sus pies. – Además, tú no eres capaz de sentir o hacer nada por esa humana – soltó una risita. – Y Aizen sama la tiene a prueba, y debo decir que se está divirtiendo bastante con todo esto – bromeó. – Aunque

− ¡¿Aunque qué?! – gritó Ulquiorra, enfadado. No soportaba la actitud de Nnoitra, y menos en esa circunstancia. Qué tenía que meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos.

− Parece que estamos sensibles – rió. − ¿Pasó algo que no tenía que suceder en el mundo humano? – dijo cantarinamente, poniéndose a un lado de la cama. Él sólo clavó sus ojos verdes en el ojo de Nnoitra, que mantenía su sonrisa. – Sólo espero que esa humana no te cause problemas – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.


	4. Lujuria

_**4. Lujuria**_

Otra vez se encontró a si misma arrodillada frente a la ventana. Tal vez esa posición, esa simple acción era la única que le recordaba que ella era humana, que estaba ahí como una prisionera y que nada de lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando era lo que debería sentir y pensar. Y justamente era eso lo que más le preocupaba: no había parado de pensar en Ulquiorra desde que dejó la habitación dónde él descansaba, en la enfermería. ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido en el mundo humano por lo cuál se había hecho esa herida en el hombro? Y luego estaba el desmayo, un desmayo no era normal entre los Espada, jamás pudo concebir algo semejante. ¿Acaso Ulquiorra estaba enfermo? ¿Tendría algún problema de salud? De todas formas ella ya lo había curado con su Sôten Kisshun y todo estaría mejor desde ese momento, incluso si estaba enfermo.

De pronto vino a su mente Ichigo. Ulquiorra la había llevado a aquel parque porque Ichigo estaba allí. ¿La habría llevado por eso? No había otro motivo aparente ya que no había grietas allí y además, se había retirado dejándola sola. Estaba casi segura que seguía órdenes de Aizen, pero no podía afirmarlo con seguridad. Lo que sí no podía entender era el motivo por el cual Ulquiorra se la llevó repentinamente, cargándola en brazos, al notar su flaqueza. Ella había querido sacarse la pulsera y él, él simplemente no la había dejado. Suspiró cansada. Cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos. Estaba adolorida ya que había dormido sentada junto a Ulquiorra y luego no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a sus pensamientos.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, sintió que su corazón le daba un salto. Estaba segura de que era Ulquiorra, sonrió, de espaldas a la puerta y se mantuvo quiera en la posición en la que estaba. Pero, él no se movió. Entró, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se mantuvo quieto y callado. ¿Sería realmente Ulquiorra o simplemente alguien más?

− ¿Quién es? – preguntó Orihime, sin poder contener su curiosidad. Estaba cansada y su voz lo denotaba. Nadie contestó. − ¿Eres tú, Ulquiorra? – un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente. Todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello. Se puso de pie y viró hacia la puerta, donde pudo apreciar una figura apoyada en esta. La luz era mortecina en la habitación, ya que Orihime no había querido encenderla y sólo estaba alumbrado por el reflejo de la luna entrando por la ventana. − ¿Quién es? – repitió, con cierto temor.

− Aizen sama preguntó cómo te fue en la misión – al fin, la sombra habló. Ulquiorra no se oía como siempre, estaba segura de que algo había sucedido.

− ¿Por qué no me contestas cuando te hablo? – por alguna razón estaba molesta.

− Le dije que habías cumplido con lo que él te mandó hacer y que lograste cerrar las grietas satisfactoriamente, sin inconvenientes – la ignoró.

− ¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme? – preguntó, aún más molesta.

− Pero – continuó sin escucharla − ¿Por qué no decirle lo que en verdad sucedió? – a Orihime no le gustaba el tono que estaba empleando el Espada. ¿A qué venía esa ironía? – ¿Por qué no decirle que estuviste a punto de quitarte la pulsera frente al shinigami?

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

− Quizá debería informarle también de esto. No sé cómo lo tomaría Aizen sama – fue frío y a la vez parecía estar jugando con ella. Orihime estaba confundida, jamás en todo el tiempo que había compartido con Ulquiorra él le había hablado de ese modo.

− No entiendo a qué te refieres – dijo, luego bajó la vista al suelo. – Pero es verdad que intenté quitarme la pulsera – triste.

− ¿Tan importante es para ti esa basura de shinigami? – ella levantó nuevamente su mirada, sorprendida por la pregunta de él.

− Es que… él – tomó aire – es muy importante. Por él es que estoy aquí – sonrió tristemente y unas lágrimas cayeron involuntariamente de sus ojos. Ulquiorra caminó hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de ella. Se quedó estático, observándola detenidamente. Se miraban con intensidad. Las lágrimas brillaban con la luz de la luna.

− ¿Por qué lloras, mujer?

− No… − llevó sus manos a su rostro. – No lo sé – sollozó, − no sé si hice bien en venir aquí – Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, ni tampoco por qué había preguntado aquello. Sentía ganas de hacer algo para que dejara de llorar, pero se repetía mentalmente que él no estaba para correr a consolarla, sino que lo único que tenía que hacer era cuidar que esté bien, para que pudiera cumplir las órdenes que le diera Aizen. – Yo – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Espada – acepté venir contigo porque pensé que era lo mejor. Pensé que podría darles tiempo de entrenar y hacerse más fuertes para cuando llegase el momento de la lucha. O simplemente – las lágrimas continuaban cayendo – pensé que podría serles útil aluna vez…

− ¿No te gusta este lugar? – preguntó él. Orihime lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – secó las lágrimas con las manos y se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto a ellos.

− ¿No te gusta estar aquí en Las Noches? ¿Alguien te trató mal o te hizo algo? – parecía molesto con el comentario. Y realmente lo estaba, sólo pensar que alguien le había hecho daño hacía que su furia comenzara a crecer en su interior.

− No, para nada – negó, y era sincera. Nadie la había molestado jamás. – Nadie me ha tratado tan bien como todos en este lugar. Pero me siento rara estando aquí, ustedes son mis enemigos – sonrió nuevamente, aún con el rostro húmedo. – No puedo acostumbrarme a estar aquí

− Entonces, ¿por qué lloras, mujer? – insistió.

− Lloro porque… me siento triste − reflexionó.

− ¿Lloras porque no puedes estar con ese shinigami?

− No lo sé… tal vez… − un nuevo silencio se interpuso entre ellos.

Ulquiorra permanecía de pie y Orihime intentaba contener sus lágrimas que salían sin que quisiera. De pronto, un fuerte dolor atacó la cabeza de Ulquiorra, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y llevó su mano derecha a su sien. Orihime notó el movimiento que él hacía y lo miró, algo preocupada.

− ¿Qué sucede?

− No es nada – el dolor se intensificaba, y sentía que no podía controlarse, que algo en su interior comenzaba a agitarse. Podía sólo compararlo con la sensación de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Sonrió.

− ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Ulquiorra? – Orihime, asustada, repitió la pregunta. Jamás había ha visto al hombre sonreír, y menos de esa forma desquiciada. Siempre lo supo sereno y serio, helado. Pero el aura que desprendía en ese instante no era buena, sonreía de manera extraña y la miraba con unos ojos que brillaban, casi acechándola como a una presa.

− ¿Es que tienes miedo, mujer? – fue irónico y Orihime lo notó. Definitivamente nada iba bien con él. Estaba asustada, su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza. – Eso parece – se acercó y se agachó frente a ella, sin romper el contacto visual. – Te enseñaré a no tenerme miedo, humana – dijo mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hacia la cabeza de Orihime. Acarició su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos. La mirada que siempre le dio confianza, la estaba aterrorizando cada vez más, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí, inmóvil.

Él, soltó el cabello castaño y se sentó junto a ella. Continuaba observándola, casi comiéndola con la mirada. Y ella estaba nerviosa, y su nerviosismo se notaba en el ambiente. Pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de Orihime y la acercó a él. Quedaron frente a frente, muy cerca. Podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse. Y sus miradas estaban conectadas. Ninguno de los dos podía siquiera pestañear.

Orihime no podía entender qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Ulquiorra. ¿Acaso ese era su verdadero yo? No, no podía ser así. Algo le había pasado. Quizá Aizen había hecho algo en él y eso era lo que lo estaba obligando a actuar así. De cualquier forma, nada de lo que sucedía y de lo que pasaría era bueno para ella. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose confundida.

Él acortó aún más su distancia. Orihime creyó que la besaría y cerró sus ojos, involuntariamente. Temía pero al mismo tiempo, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía segura estando con él. Su cuerpo no podía resistirse y su mente, parecía querer dejarse llevar por él. El beso no llegó. Abrió los ojos, con una especie de molestia. Estaba sonrojada y sentía calor. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, entonces, en un impulso, la mujer fue la que selló sus labios. Ulquiorra quiso volver a sonreír, pero el beso de ella no se lo permitió. Su calidez y su torpeza inundaron de sensaciones su cuerpo.

Al separarse, continuó mirándola intensamente. Soltó su nuca sólo para acariciarle su cabello, que era sedoso y desprendía un intenso perfume a flores que comenzaba a volverlo loco. Se acercó más a ella y volvió a besarla, obligándola a apoyarse contra el respaldo del sillón. Orihime no podía entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su cuerpo respondía a todo lo que Ulquiorra demandaba. Sentía como si no pudiera negarse a él.

Se separaron y Ulquiorra se sintió triunfador. Ella estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir que ella había disfrutado del beso. Volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que ella quedara a horcajadas suyo, con una rodilla entre medio de sus piernas y la otra a un lado. La miró y hizo presión hasta que ella se sentó sobre su muslo. No dejaba de mirarla intensamente, serio. Miró su cuello, humedecido por sudor, y se mojó los labios con la lengua. La tomó suavemente por la cabeza con la mano libre y la acercó a su boca. Besó su cuello con frenesí, dejando marcas en él. Sentía perfectamente como el corazón de Orihime se aceleraba con cada movimiento que él hacía y cómo su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse. Separó su boca de la piel de ella, sintiendo que iba a enloquecer. Sonrió.

Orihime podía sentir perfectamente cómo él disfrutaba de lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero, sabía que eso no era normal. Jamás había intentado nada parecido antes. Y sus ojos verdes estaban desquiciados, parecían haberse derretido. Cuando él hizo más presión contra si, la obligó a moverse hacia delante y su pierna rozó la entrepierna de él. Pudo notar perfectamente la excitación de este y tragó saliva en seco. ¿Realmente pretendía llegar a tanto? ¿Acaso él…? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, quitándose ese pensamiento de la mente. Estaba asustada. Por primera vez intentó liberarse de los brazos de Ulquiorra, pero no pudo siquiera moverlo un poco. Él la sostenía de la cintura y de la cabeza y parecía que no la dejaría moverse por nada del mundo.

De pronto, un nuevo dolor tomó la cabeza de Ulquiorra. La fuerza parecía desvanecerse y sus brazos flaquearon. La vista se le nubló y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Cuando volvió a tomar consciencia, divisó a la mujer frente a él. Estaba sobre él, jadeando, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados y parecía aterrorizada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo con ella? Otra punzada más logró que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran totalmente y cayó desplomado sobre el sillón.


	5. Perdón

_**5. Trampas**_

Pudo oír perfectamente cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Alguien entró procurando pasar desapercibido, pero no logró su propósito porque Orihime estaba empeñada en saber quién era. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y si hubiese estado de pie, estaba segura de que sus rodillas también temblarían. Su corazón se agitó. Apretó los dientes para no soltar ninguna exclamación. Unos pasos se acercaron lentamente hacia ella, que permanecía de rodillas frente a la sempiterna ventana.

− Mujer − soltó Ulquiorra con indiferencia. La miraba allí, arrodillada de espaldas frente a él. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, como cuando entró el día anterior. Tragó saliva en seco. ¿Realmente ella estaría bien? − Levántate − ordenó, con una leve vibración en la voz que Orihime notó inmediatamente. Ella, sin decir palabra, se puso de pie y volteó a verlo, directamente a los ojos. Se sentía observada, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había compartido con él, estaba incómoda.

Ulquiorra la observó detenidamente. Estaba convencido, después de verla a los ojos, que le sucedía algo. Repasó su rostro, sus facciones perfectas, sus sonrosadas mejillas, sus ojos grises y grandes, que expresaban perfectamente lo incómoda y lo atormentada que se sentía. ¿Sería su presencia lo que la tenía en ese estado? Continuó, y más abajo, en su cuello, notó tres grandes manchas violáceas que llamaron poderosamente su atención. Instantáneamente, Orihime se sonrojó cuando supo que Ulquiorra había descubierto las marcas.

− ¿Sucede algo − preguntó Orihime, tímida, sin saber cómo llamar a Ulquiorra en ese momento − Ulquiorra sama? − terminó. El sufijo salió de su boca, como un dardo envenenado hacia los oídos de Ulquiorra que jamás creyó que ella lo llamaría de esa forma. Tanto fue su asombro que su expresión helada cambió. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Además, ¿qué eran esas marcas?

− Aizen sama nos encomendó otra misión − respondió, intentando sonar como siempre.

− ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma, por favor? − pidió ella, angustiada. Sentía que si él continuaba observándola un minuto más, desfallecería. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Él, sin decir absolutamente nada, retiró la vista a un lado. − Es que − Orihime se sintió culpable por pedirle que no la viera, de alguna forma él parecía haber olvidado lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Llevó las manos junto a su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos y sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente. − Me asusta esa manera en la que me estás viendo − él volvió a mirarla.

− ¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo que pasó? − preguntó, ya no con el tono calmo e indiferente de siempre, sino con uno que delataba la presión que sentía por no entender nada de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Orihime hizo una breve pausa, queriendo ver en los ojos verdes del Espada qué era lo que no podía recordar. ¿Acaso de verdad había perdido la memoria con aquel desmayo? − Lo único que recuerdo es que entré en tu habitación − aclaró él, viendo que ella no reaccionaba. − Y luego estabas sobre mi − retiró los ojos nuevamente. − Después sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y perdí el conocimiento

− Tu − dijo ella, en respuesta. − Tu… − las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, recordando aquello que había sucedido en esa misma habitación el día anterior. − Tu quisiste… − bajó la cabeza, queriendo ocultar su rostro encendido entre sus manos. − Me besaste − estaba avergonzada.

− ¿Qué yo hice qué? − soltó sorprendido.

− ¡Fuiste tú el que me hizo esto! − gritó ella, en un arrebato de ira por la presión que sentía frente a Ulquiorra. − ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?! − el llanto se apoderó de ella. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

− Lo siento… mujer − quiso disculparse. − No lo recuerdo − se acercó unos pasos más hacia ella. − No sé qué es lo que me sucedió − fue sincero. Orihime levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos de Ulquiorra que continuaban observándola, algo confundido. Era muy extraño ver esa mirada en él. ¿Qué sería lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Realmente no recordaba lo que había pasado? Inmediatamente, él giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta. − Prepárate para la misión − cambió de tema, esta vez había dicho demasiado. − Volveremos al mundo humano, ya que han detectado nuevas grietas. Pero esta vez debemos quedarnos allí algunos días − abrió la puerta y salió, sin decir nada más.

¿Días? ¿Tendría que convivir con Ulquiorra durante algunos días? ¿Qué locura era esa? Ya no podía confiar en él como antes… ¿y si volvía a hacerle algo? Llevó su mano a su cuello dañado y las imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior fluyeron como las aguas de un río. Vino a su mente y a su cuerpo el beso, el primer beso que sintió en su vida había sido de Ulquiorra. Y sólo ella parecía saber que lo había comenzado, que no había podido resistir su propia tentación. Se sonrojó y apretó los ojos. No podía ni quería reconocer que había disfrutado de aquel beso.

− Tal vez él… − dijo en voz alta llevando la mano que sostenía su cuello a su boca. − ¡No! − gritó, golpeándose las mejillas con ambas manos. − No puedo estar pensado eso, de ninguna forma − dejó las manos sobre su rostro. − Él… el es un monstruo − no sonaba convencida.

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre esta. Estaba conmovido por lo que la humana le había confesado. ¿Él la había besado? ¿Él le había hecho esas marcas en el cuello? Indudablemente eran besos, fuertes besos. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose impotente y sucio.

− Parece que te divertiste bastante anoche − rió una voz. Ulquiorra se irguió separándose de la puerta. No dijo nada. − Je, como suponía. Necesitabas esa dosis para que hicieras algo − agregó el sujeto.

− ¿A qué te refieres, Nnoitra? − preguntó. El aludido salió a la luz, dejando que Ulquiorra lo vea.

− A esto − dijo, mostrándole un pequeño frasco con un líquido color verde. Nnoitra sonreía triunfal mientras Ulquiorra intentaba comprender.

− ¿Qué es eso? − insistió con las preguntas, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

− ¿Esto? − se burló Nnoitra. − Mmm… lo que te inyecté ayer… tal vez − rió. Ulquiorra apretó sus puños, intentando evitar golpearlo.

− ¡¿Qué es esa mierda?! − gritó enojado y fuera de sí. Nnoitra dejó de reír, pero su sonrisa estaba marcada en el rostro.

− Es una sustancia que activa tu lado… cómo decirlo… ¿malito? − batió el frasco. − Pero parece que ha funcionado perfectamente. Tu cara me lo dice − se acercó. − ¿A qué sabe la humana? − Ulquiorra no se contuvo más, y se lanzó sobre él. Sentía que la sangre le hervía.

− ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? − la voz de Gin retumbó por el pasillo en penumbras, calmando súbitamente a los dos hombres.

− Nada − respondió inmediatamente Ulquiorra, retomando su postura habitual y mirando de reojo el frasco que había caído al suelo mientas rodaba en dirección al shinigami. Gin se agachó, lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente.

− Muy interesante − comentó serio. Luego los miró. − Parece que tendré que informar al Capitán Aizen sobre esto − volvió a su sonrisa.

− Espera − intervino Nnoitra. − Esto no es asunto ni tuyo ni suyo

− ¡Oh! − se hizo el sorprendido. − Entonces creo que me quedaré con esto − guardó el frasco. − Y no quisiera volver a ver a dos Espadas discutiendo dentro de Las Noches − giró. − Así que por favor, contrólense

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente. No podía saber cuanto había pasado desde que Ulquiorra se fuera, pero estaba segura de que pronto volvería a por ella para volver al mundo humano. Suspiró, levantándose del sillón blanco en el que había tomado una pequeña siesta. El sueño la había vencido y por unos instantes se había quedado dormida.

Dos golpes rompieron el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, retumbando sonoramente. Era extraño escuchar aquello ya que Ulquiorra no tocaba antes de entrar. Dudó si sería él o algún sirviente, pero a pesar de eso, el corazón de Orihime comenzó a palpitar con violencia. No entendía qué le estaba sucediendo y aunque se esforzara al máximo para controlarse y centrarse en lo que debía hacer, no lo lograba.

– ¿Quién es? – dijo en voz alta. Su tono denotaba el nerviosismo.

– Y es la hora – la voz de Ulquiorra se oía sombría, definitivamente algo le estaba ocurriendo. Orihime se acercó a la puerta rápidamente y la abrió. Detrás, se encontró con los ojos verdes de él, que inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado. Ella sonrió. Por alguna razón volvió a sentirse tranquila, él parecía estar arrepentido de lo que había sucedido y ella no podía dejar que sus sentimientos encontrados se apoderaran de su control. Se alejó unos pasos de la puerta, tomó el bolso que había preparado hacía unas horas y cruzó el umbral, mirando al Espada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ulquiorra la miró nuevamente, sin quererlo realmente. Verla a los ojos le producía demasiados sentimientos que no podía manejar. No podía perdonarse a si mismo haberse dejado manipular por Nnoitra y sus sucios planes, y tampoco podía perdonarse haberle hecho daño a Orihime. Ella sonreía, como siempre, y sus ojos ya no parecían temerosos. También notó que traía un pañuelo blanco al cuello, que ocultaba las marcas.

– ¿Nos vamos? – dijo ella, comenzando a caminar. Cuando giró, Ulquiorra la tomó del brazo, suavemente, pero esta acción hizo que Orihime quedara paralizada. No lo miró.

– Perdóname – dijo, retirando la vista a un costado. – Nunca tuve intensiones de lastimarte. Esto… no volverá a suceder – la soltó. Orihime se sintió aliviada. Escuchar esas sinceras palabras de Ulquiorra le devolvieron la confianza que había perdido. No podía saber qué era lo que le había sucedido en ese momento, pero estaba segura de que podía confiar en él. Giró y lo miró sonriente. Al notar el silencio por parte de la chica, quiso verla y se encontró con las orbes grises de ellas transmitiéndole la confianza que sentía. Ya estaba acostumbrado a no entender nada sobre los humanos, pero esa mirada tan tierna, tan segura, lo confundía todavía más. Esa simple disculpa había cambiado totalmente la actitud de la mujer y también aquella mirada, aquella expresión de terror y angustia que no quería volver a ver jamás.

– ¿Vamos, Ulquiorra? – preguntó risueña.

– Si – contestó, comenzando a caminar.


	6. Misión Original

_**Misión original**_

– _Dígame, Aizen sama – dijo Ulquiorra una vez hubo ingresado en el cuarto en el que se encontraba Sosuke. Estaba sentado, bebiendo una taza de té. Al escucharlo sonrió._

– _Debes llevar a Orihime al mundo humano – dijo en tono imperativo. – Aparecieron nuevas grietas – lo miró a los ojos, manteniendo su sonrisa._

– _Como usted ordene, Aizen sama – fue la única respuesta de Ulquiorra que se disponía a retirar. Pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar que Sosuke lo llamaba._

– _Ulquiorra – había cambiado su expresión y estaba serio. Ulquiorra fijó sus ojos en los de él. – Ésta no es una prueba – afirmó con severidad. – Deben deshacerse de todas las grietas y fundamentalmente debes evitar que Orihime tenga contacto con cualquier ser humano – hizo una breve pausa que a Ulquiorra le pareció eterna. – Llevarán las pulseras puestas en sus muñecas todo el tiempo. ¡Ah! – exclamó, exagerando. – Y antes de que lo olvide – tomó algo de la mesa y se lo extendió al Espada. – Aquí tienes – era la pulsera. – Esta es la tuya. En realidad debo disculparme por haberte causado problemas anteriormente – fue irónico. – Te entregué el prototipo en la última misión y por eso fue que sufriste las consecuencias. De todas formas no debes de preocuparte ahora, todo está solucionado_

– _¿Consecuencias? – soltó, tomando la pulsera con su mano izquierda._

– _Si, tu hombro comenzó a sangrar debido a que el campo de fuerza de la pulsera no soportaba tu presión espiritual, entonces tu hierro falló. Es una cuestión compleja y no creo que tengas tiempo para estar escuchando mis explicaciones científicas – enfatizó su sonrisa. – Será mejor que comiences con los preparativos. Y procura que Orihime permanezca contigo todo el tiempo – su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento – Si llegara a suceder algo que no está dentro de nuestros planes, ya sabes qué hacer – hizo un gesto con la mano, invitando a su súbdito a retirarse._

– _Con su permiso, Aizen sama_

Ambos estaban de pie en medio de un claro, en un valle en Japón, cercano a Tokio. Ulquiorra podía sentir claramente el reiatsu de Ichigo y de los shingiamis que lo acompañaban, así como también el de otros que seguramente eran amigos de él y de Oirihime. Esperaba no tener mayores dificultades con ellos, y si era posible, ni siquiera estar cerca. Miró a Orihime, que se mantenía callada observando.

El paisaje era pintoresco. Lo árboles eran frondosos, y estaban cubiertos casi en su totalidad por enredaderas con flores de diferentes colores, dándole un toque romántico al ambiente. La luz del sol llegaba al suelo entrecortada por las hojas de los árboles y parecía bailar, haciendo formas en el pasto. Las flores eran realmente preciosas, y se diseminaban por todos lados. También se oía claramente el sonido del agua pasando a través de rocas, seguramente de algún arrollo que corría cerca de allí. El calor del verano comenzaba a sentirse a pesar de que era temprano en la mañana y podían soportarlo tranquilamente debido a la brisa que se sentía recorriendo los laberintos que formaban los troncos.

– ¡Qué bonito lugar! – vociferó Orihime, saliendo de su trance. Se oía emocionada. Se acercó a unas flores amarillas y se agachó a verlas y oler su perfume. Ulquiorra sólo se limitó a permanecer inmóvil y en silencio. – ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó sin mirarlo. Sabía perfectamente que él jamás haría un comentario sobre el lugar, pero hacerle ese tipo de preguntas le resultaba extrañamente divertido. Sonrió.

– Tenemos trabajo qué hacer – dijo, cambiando el tema. – Aizen sama sugirió que pasemos la noche en una casa que hay en este claro – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor queriendo divisar el lugar. Y a la izquierda de ellos había lo que parecía un techo cubierto de vegetación.

Se acercó, seguido por Orihime. Lograron divisar una pequeña construcción entre los matorrales, con paredes blancas descascaradas cubiertas casi en su totalidad por una hiedra. El techo de tejas estaba desarmado en varios lugares. Pudieron ver la puerta y dos ventanas. El sol daba justo sobre el techo. Orihime se acercó rápidamente, con entusiasmo.

– ¡Oh! ¿Aquí viviremos? – al quedar frente a la puerta amagó a tomar el picaporte.

– Detente – dijo fríamente. Orihime se detuvo volteando a verlo. − Esa enredadera que cubre la puerta es venenosa − aclaró. Orihime se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. − Hazte a un lado − se acercó, pasando a un lado de ella y con su katana cortó la enredadera dejando libre la puerta.

− Gracias − Orihime sonrió sinceramente y tomó el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

El interior de la pequeña casa estaba apenas iluminado por la luz del sol, pero entre el polvo y las sábanas blancas que cubrían los muebles se podía entrever la calidez del lugar. Orihime, sin dejar de sonreir por la emoción, entró rápidamente y forcejeó un momento con una de las dos ventanas que daban hacia el frente de la casa. Cuando la abrió, la luz iluminó todo.

Había una mesa con cuatro sillas, unos sillones frente a una pequeña mesa en un rincón junto a la otra ventana y más atrás lo que parecía una cocina. También notó dos puertas que supuso que una sería el baño y la otra la habitación. Las paredes eran blancas y parecían conservar su limpieza.

− Vamos Ulquiorra, entra, ¡ven a ver lo bonita que es la casa! − gritó al notar que él aún permanecía afuera. El Espada soltó un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro pensando en el infierno que viviría junto a esa escandalosa humana. Entró sin prestar demasiada atención, pero no pudo evitar notar el entusiasmo de la mujer quitando las sábanas blancas y haciendo muchísimo polvo. Quedó estático junto a la puerta, mirándola. Todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento le pareció extraño. Fue demasiado rápido el cambio en ella, él solamente se había disculpado… Definitivamente no entendía para nada la conducta de los humanos y menos que menos la de esa mujer. Movió levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos sin sentido y se acercó al sillón más grande que Orihime ya había destapado y sacudido. Dejó el bolso de ella que traía en la mano.

− Deja esto para otro momento − dijo con su tono frío de siempre. − Debemos comenzar a trabajar − Orihime se detuvo, giró, lo miró fijamente muy seria.

− Tú deja de apresurarme, hay tiempo para el trabajo − volvió a sonreír logrando que Ulquiorra arqueara una ceja. − Además − puso su dedo índice derecho en la barbilla − ¿Aizen sama dijo que teníamos que volver rápido?

− No − la respuesta del Espada fue rápida y la sonrisa de la mujer se enfatizó.

− Entonces, ¿de qué te estás preocupando tanto?

Ulquiorra no entendía nada. ¿Podía ser que ella estuviera disfrutando? ¿No era que estaba aterrada con su presencia hacía unos momentos atrás? Cerró los ojos brevemente. Al abrirlos ella continuaba con su labor, levantando cada vez más polvo. Resultaba que ahora ella parecía querer quedarse allí y no terminar cuanto antes para volver nuevamente a Hueco Mundo. Estaba confundido.

Al tiempo, ya casi era de noche. Orihime se paró mirando desde la puerta el interior de la casa, se sacudió un poco el polvo y fue directamente al sillón grande a sentarse después de haber estado largo rato limpiando. Ulquiorra estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y estaba callado desde hacía rato.

− ¿Sucede algo? − preguntó ella sin poder quedarse callada un momento más.

− No − fue la única respuesta de él, que ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla.

− ¿Te gusta cómo quedó todo? − insistió. Ulquiorra giró y observó la casa. Realmetne había hecho un buen trabajo, todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Pero, cuando volvió sus ojos a ella notó que era un verdadero desastre. Estaba despeinada, cubierta de polvo y tenía tiznes negros en el rostro.

− Ve a lavarte − dijo.

− No hay agua aquí − fue la respuesta inmediata de ella.

− A unos metros de aquí hay un pequeño arrollo − fue su última frase. Luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. Orihime no contestó, sólo lo miró intensamente, no podía despegar sus ojos de él. No sabía qué era lo que le sucedía pero en ese instante sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Ulquiorra pensaba o sentía. Se levantó en silencio y se acercó a él, que no movió ni un solo músculo. − Te dije − no pudo seguir hablando porque ella lo interrupió.

− Ya voy − su voz era suave. − Sólo pensaba − se acercó a la ventana, mirando el exterior − qué era lo tan interesante que estás viendo − volvió su vista a él y sonrió, él sólo la miró a los ojos. − Quizá − apartó su vista − los dos necesitamos estar fuera de esa cárcel un tiempo − lo miró nuevamente. − ¿No lo crees? − Como Ulquiorra no contestó, Orihime giró nuevamente hacia el paisaje de la ventana que ya estaba desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. − Las Noches es un lugar muy frío, no digo que no sea bonito, pero… me siento triste allí. Sola… salvo porque tú estás conmigo − él se sorprendió, ¿por qué lo estaba tomando, por su confesor? − Creo que iré a bañarme − anunció ya que no obtuvo comentarios por parte de su interlocutor. Al pasar junto a él, la tomó del brazo.

− Escucha mujer − ella volteó a verlo. − No vine aquí para escapar de ningún lado, yo vine porque Aizen sama me lo ordenó − fue duro y seco.

− Ya lo sé − ella contestó rápidamente con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, con los ojos cerrados.

− ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué actúas de esta forma?

− Porque quisiera que, aunque sea por una vez, sonrieras… − lo miró intensamente. − No sé el por qué, pero esto es lo que siento que debo hacer. Es mi manera de agradecerte

− ¿Agradecerme? − Ulquiorra estaba confundido y se le notaba en la expresión.

− Si − hizo una pequeña pausa. − Desde que decidí irme de este mundo para ayudar a mis compañeros estuve sola. Pero tú, aunque sé que sólo fueron órdenes, estuviste conmigo y nadie más se acercó a mi ni me habló nunca − una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Orihime.

− ¿Por qué lloras?

− Ya te lo dije, no lo sé − sonrió, limpiándose la lágrima. − Iré a bañarme

− ¿Me tienes miedo? − soltó el brazo de Orihime y miró hacia la ventana nuevamente.

− Creí que si, pero ya no

* * *

**Hola minna san! Perdón por la ausencia, es que a veces tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y además, las lagunas mentales de siempre. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**

**Nos vemos, Mary**


	7. Grietas en el alma

_Grietas en el alma_

El agua fresca aliviaba el intenso calor que sentía en esa pesada noche de verano. Sentada en una gran roca plana, en medio del arrollo que fluía cerca de la casa en el bosque, cepillaba su cabello a la luz de la Luna llena que se erguía en lo más alto del cielo, iluminándolo todo con una suave luz blanca.

Inconscientemente miraba de reojo a su alrededor, intentando toparse con la silueta de aquel monstruo. ¿Monstruo? Definitivamente no podía decir que lo consideraba como a un monstruo. Él no era cómo todos los hollows a los que se habían enfrentado. Él sentía y actuaba siguiendo su propia razón. Sentía.

¿Sentía? Estaba segura de que ése joven, frío y serio, sentía. Tanto o más que ella. Sólo que no podía demostrarlo, no podía exteriorizar aquello que le pasaba por su cabeza y por su corazón. ¿Corazón? Había escuchado muchas veces que las almas se transforman en hollow cuando pierden su corazón, pero no podía decir lo mismo ahora, no cuando hacía varias semanas que estaba observando a aquel espada y veía en él un atisbo de sensibilidad, una pizca de sentimiento que le transmitía con aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Siempre sintió curiosidad por saber qué eran esas dos líneas que atravesaban su rostro, parecían lágrimas marcadas a fuego. Lágrimas que lo acompañarían el resto de su vida, haciendo que sin querer mostrara algo de su interior, algo de su vida pasada. Tal vez tristeza, o soledad… Él estaba tan solo como ella.

Ulquiorra permanecía inmóvil, sentado en una roca un tanto alejada del lugar dónde la mujer se refrescaba. Sentía calor, algo nuevo que jamás sintió antes. En esos cuatro días en los que permanecieron en el mundo humano, él pudo experimentar incontables nuevas sensaciones que lo invadían sin querer. Una de ellas era ese intenso calor que hacía que su fría piel se humedeciera con sudor y que sintiera la necesidad de refrescarse en algún sitio. Pero no lo hacía. Tal vez por no reconocer que en realidad estaba sintiendo algo o tal vez… no, definitivamente no iba a siquiera pensarlo. Esa humana era algo que aún no lograba entender.

_Permanecía recostado en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de estar, con el torso desnudo y queriendo sentir alguna brisa en su acalorada piel. Podía notar claramente cómo las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro y su espalda. Cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en nada, menos en lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo allí. Pero era inevitable que las imágenes de lo vivido con la humana atormentaran su mente, ya que el aroma que tenía la casa se colaba en sus sentidos y le traía esos molestos recuerdos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo este trabajo? Si él era uno de los más respetados de Hueco Mundo. _

_Sentir._

_Pensara lo que pensara de aquella mujer, ella había logrado algo que nunca nadie lo había logrado antes: había logrado que él sintiera, que se diera cuenta que en realidad sí tenía un corazón._

_Un ruido llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó pesadamente. Allí estaba ella, llevaba una solera fina y corta de seda blanca, humedecida con el sudor provocado por aquella terrible tarde calurosa. No lo miró, sólo atinó a pararse frente a la puerta, que estaba abierta, con el fin de proporcionar aire al interior de la casa. La mínima brisa que corría movía su delicado cabello castaño y hacía que su vestido se moviera al compás de alguna melodía que sus oídos engañosos le hacían oír. Estaba atardeciendo y todo el ambiente se había tornado rojizo._

− _Iré a tomar un baño – dijo ella con lo que le quedaba de voz. Él no contestó, sólo siguió contemplando aquel cuadro tierno y sensual. Observaba con detenimiento toda la figura de aquella mujer, que de alguna manera se había colado en su vacío interior, llenándolo. No reconocía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le agradaba. Sentirse acompañado, tal vez no sentirse tan solo como siempre. Sentirse querido por alguien… ¿Ella lo quería? ¿Ella también sentía algo por él? Algo inexplicablemente feroz que nacía en su interior, sin quererlo, pero allí estaba, latente, a la espera de que algún sinrazón lograra sacarlo de las penumbras._

_Se levantó y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba ella parada, esperando respuesta. Se detuvo justo detrás de ella. Podía notar su pesada respiración y sentir la humedad de su cuerpo. La tenía tan cerca y no podía permitirse tocarla siquiera. De sólo pensarlo su mente le recordaba aquellos ojos temerosos con los que lo miró ésa vez en Hueco Mundo. Ella le tenía miedo. "Me asusta esa manera en la que me ves". Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente y lo atormentaban cada vez que estaba ella cerca y aquella bestia voraz que estaba en su interior, deseosa de tenerla, quería asomar._

_Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pensando en sus ojos mirándolo con temor. Orihime giró, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero se acercaba casi acechándola, y luego se retiraba sin decir nada. ¿Qué quería de ella? Acaso otra vez… Pero en este momento ya no sentía miedo porque sabía que en el interior frío y lúgubre de aquel ser se hallaba un sentimiento, algún atisbo de humanidad. Lo miró a los ojos, casi rogándole que no se alejara, pero él sólo la observaba en silencio, esperando que sus ojos lo delataran como monstruo que era._

− _Ve, si es lo que deseas – dijo secamente, mirándola con frialdad. Ella sabía que no era eso lo que realmente quería decir. Había aprendido a leer en sus ojos verdes todos sus pensamientos. Reconocía que era poco tiempo el que llevaba con él, pero sin embargo, conocía cada mínima diferencia entre sus miradas heladas._

− _¿Quieres venir? – preguntó con una sonrisa leve. Él se mantuvo en silencio. Viró sobre sus talones y volvió al caliente sillón que nunca debería haber dejado._

Subió sus ojos hacia el cielo, las estrellas cubrían todo y la Luna brillaba intensamente esa noche. Estrellas, aquellas pequeñas esferas brillantes que Hueco Mundo no existían, como muchas otras que había visto allí. Ése lugar no era desértico, no estaba maldito por la eterna noche de una Luna que nunca cobija, que nunca anima a seguir… Bajó la vista en un intento de no seguir pensando, pero pudo ver en el suelo la ropa de la mujer perfectamente doblada. Estaba su solera blanca y sobre ella, la pulsera.

− Estúpida – dijo con un dejo de rencor. Tomó la pulsera con bronca, apretándola con su húmeda mano y se dirigió, sin pensarlo, dónde estaba ella.

El reflejo de la Luna hacía brillar las gotas de agua que mojaban el cuerpo de Orihime. Se detuvo antes de llegar, contemplando aquella imagen que a cualquier hombre podría hacerle perder el control. Pero él no era así, él no volvería a perder el control de su cuerpo. Se acercó sin pisar el agua, caminando sobre ella. Orihime dejó caer el cepillo mientras lo veía acercarse. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Extendió su mano cerrada con algo y luego la abrió.

− No debes quitarte esto jamás – fue duro con sus palabras para dejar en claro el motivo por el cual se había acercado hacia ella.

− Lo… siento − a pesar de su desnudez, no sentía vergüenza frente a él, que la miraba sin ningún brillo en sus ojos. Parecía molesto.

− No quiero que te descubran – completó su frase anterior. Se dispuso a retirarse antes de que sus instintos le ganaran a su razón. Se recordaba mentalmente los ojos de la mujer rogándole que la dejara de mirar.

− No te vayas – le rogó ella, poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y apoyando sus manos sobre la roca. Sentía cómo el torrente de agua del arrollo pasaba por entre sus piernas. El agua sólo le llegaba a la cintura estando sentada y el resto de su cuerpo permanecía tieso siendo observado por los ojos fríos de Ulquiorra.

Él la observaba detenidamente, sin poder quitar sus ojos de ella. ¿Por qué le pedía que no se fuera? Si ella misma fue la que anteriormente le dijo que no la mirara, le dijo que le tenía miedo. Pero también le dijo que ya no le temía, que podía confiar otra vez en él. Seguía mirándola. Su cuerpo era perfecto, blanco y puro. Podía sentir aquel embriagador perfume que invadía sus sentidos todo el tiempo.

− No quiero estar sola – agregó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, mostrándose completa frente a él. Ulquiorra giró y caminó hasta la orilla del arroyo, bajando al suelo, pudiendo sentir con sus pies descalzos la frescura del agua.

− No quiero que me tengas miedo – dijo sin quitar el frío de sus palabras. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Él pudo sentir los pechos de la chica y su fresca piel humedecida por el agua, junto a un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal.

− No te tengo miedo − hizo una pausa, intentando sentir algo en él. − Quiero que te quedes a mi lado – insistió. Él tomó las manos de Orihime, que lo estrechaban con aquel cuerpo angelical. Se soltó de su agarre y se dio la vuelta para poder verla a los ojos.

− ¿Estás segura de esto? – le dijo, con un dejo de preocupación. Ella levantó la vista y llevó sus brazos al cuello de él. Se acercó y lo besó con ternura. Ulquiorra no creía lo que sentía. Reaccionó instintivamente y la abrazó por la cintura, estrechándola contra su pecho. Se separaron y se miraron intensamente. − No quiero hacerte daño

− No lo harás. Porque… ya no estaré sola − sonrió y volvió a besarlo. No sabía si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, sólo actuaba por impulsos. Algo en su interior le decía que eso era lo que deseaba, que necesitaba sentirse acompañada, querida. Que quería estar con aquel monstruo, que no era tal. Que él era el indicado para ella. Que al fin había podido encontrar paz en su tortuosa vida.

El beso se intensificó hasta que no pudieron continuar por la falta de aire. Se volvieron a separar, pero esta vez Orihime lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia un lugar más alejado del agua donde había un buen césped. Se sentó allí, arrastrándolo a él a hacer lo mismo. Permanecieron los dos en silencio y sin mirarse, hasta que ella desvió su mirada hacia él. Notó que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, confundido por lo que sucedía. Acercó su mano temblorosa a la cara de Ulquiorra y la acarició tiernamente. Ante el contacto, él la miró.

Con su dedo, delineó la línea verde que atravesaba el lado izquierdo de su frío rostro y pudo notar el estremecimiento de él ante aquella caricia. Ulquiorra puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él. La sentó sobre sus piernas, quedando ella arrodillada en el suelo, frente a frente con él. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y sintió que ella estaba algo tiesa.

− ¿Qué sucede?

− No es nada − hizo una pequeña pausa, − continúa − agregó con seguridad. El hizo caso. Suavemente besaba el cuello húmedo de Orihime, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con cada contacto. Con una mano acariciaba uno de sus grandes y redondos pechos y con la otra la aprisionaba contra él por la cintura. También podía notar cómo su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y temblaba levemente. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

Sentía una necesidad por poseerla que con dificultad lograba dominar, y bastante mal lo estaba haciendo. Se detuvo un momento. La tenía allí, sobre él, presa entre sus brazos y sus besos, sudando y arqueando la espalda. Pero no podía entender qué estaba sucediéndole, tenía una sensación, una molestia en el pecho. ¿La deseaba por puro instinto o había algo más detrás de eso?

Orihime notó que Ulquiorra se detuvo. Se separaron naturalmente sin mirarse. Ella apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de él.

− ¿Qué sucede? − preguntó ella, suavemente.

− No quiero hacerte daño − fue la respuesta inmediata de él. Su tono estaba teñido por una calidez que a Orihime la sacudió. Se incorporó levemente para poder hacer contacto visual. Lo observó detenidamente, con pasión y ternura en sus ojos. Sabía que no estaba del todo bien lo que estaba haciendo pero sentía que él, que ese monstruo estaba despertando un sentimiento dentro de ella. Recorrió con sus manos el pecho desnudo del joven, de arriba abajo hasta llegar a la cintura del hakama. Soltó un poco el obi para dejar paso a su mano derecha. Ulquiorra la miraba en silencio, intentando comprender qué era lo que querían decir sus ojos, que le mostraban una extraña confianza.

Ulquiorra la empujó suavemente adivinando las intensiones de la mujer, y sin pensarlo se puso de pie y se quitó la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnudo frente a Orihime. Ella lo miró desde el suelo, sin decir nada, sólo contemplando por primera vez a un hombre desnudo, sintiéndose excitada. Se ruborizó.

A pesar de su nerviosismo, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él, que permanecía estacado en su lugar. Pudo sentir el roce del miembro de Ulquiorra en su ombligo y se sonrojó aún más, y para que él no pudiera verla lo besó. Se dejó llevar por ese bombardeo de sensaciones, que alternaban entre la vergüenza y la excitación total y comenzó a bajar a través del cuello de él hasta llegar a su agujero de hollow. Subió sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían estado quietas para rozar los lados del hueco, sin pensar siquiera un momento en qué significaba aquella marca. Continuó su camino seductor, haciendo que sus manos llegaran antes que su boca a la entrepierna del joven, arrancando un grave e incontrolable suspiro de la boca de él.

No tuvo más dudas de lo que él tenía en mente al tener entre sus manos el miembro de Ulquiorra, que palpitaba intensamente respondiendo a las caricias que ella le proporcionaba. Torpemente, haciendo caso a su instinto, llegó con su boca allí y continuó con sus besos. Los quejidos leves que provenían de la garganta de Ulquiorra le deban a entender que estaba haciéndolo bien. Notó que él llevó sus manos a su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello. No podía despegar sus párpados, temía que al hacerlo todo desapareciera.

Ulquiorra se había dejado llevar por el placer. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, ni siquiera de comprender el motivo por el que ella estaba haciendo eso, pero le gustaba. Estaba sintiendo, estaba lleno de excitación y pasión. El cabello de Orihime se enredaba entre sus dedos en los vaivenes de sus movimientos. Llegó un momento en el que no supo si podría soportar más de aquella sensación, entonces la separó tomándola por la cabeza, se agachó y la tumbó sobre la hierba. Llevó las manos de Orihime hacia arriba de su cabeza y se las sostuvo con su mano izquierda, aplicando cierta fuerza para que ella no se soltara. La mujer aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y le preocupaba un poco, pero lo ignoró. Con su mano derecha acarició el rostro, luego el cuello. Pasó por su pecho, en medio de sus senos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Orihime se arqueó y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo.

Se miraron intensamente, deteniendo el tiempo en ese momento. Los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra mostraban el nivel de excitación en el que estaba y el deseo que tenía por poseerla en ese mismo instante y ella gemía suavemente, sin poder entender demasiado el caudal de sentimientos que experimentaba. Él movió su mano derecha, produciendo sensaciones inexplicables que la obligaron a cerrar nuevamente sus ojos y a soltar gemidos intensos de placer. Ulquiorra se acercó a ella y la besó intensamente. Ella separó sus piernas e instintivamente levantó las caderas, haciendo que sus intimidades de rocen.

Cuando la chica rozó con su pureza la erección de Ulquiorra, él abrió los ojos sintiendo cómo aquel instinto loco se apoderaba de él y la tomó por las caderas para favorecer el acto siguiente. Lentamente se introdujo en ella, sintiendo cómo la hacía suya, quitándole su virginidad. Orihime se arqueó debajo de él, con un gesto de dolor en la cara. Al verla, Ulquiorra se detuvo quedando inmóvil, soltó sus brazos y la sostuvo por la espalda aún arqueada. Se separó y la miró con temor.

− ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? – preguntó en un susurro, casi ahogado por su respiración entrecortada.

− No − respondió ella con una sonrisa. − Es una sensación extraña − fue sincera − pero me gusta − continuó. Llevó ambas manos a la espalda sudada de Ulquiorra y lo atrajo hacia ella. Rodeó con sus piernas su cintura profundizando de un solo tirón la penetración. Él soltó un gemido y ella se aferró más. − Sigue − susurró en su oído.

Ulquiorra sonrió lujuriosamente y comenzó a moverse despacio. Pero ella no podía resistir sus impulsos por querer más de él, necesitaba sentirse poseída por él. Bajó sus piernas y comenzó a moverse al ritmo. Él se volvía loco con cada empuje. Comenzaron a elevar juntos aquel vaivén de pasión.

Escuchó cómo la chica, entre jadeos, decía entrecortado su nombre. Eso le provocaba una satisfacción enloquecedora. Por fin algo era suyo, solamente suyo. Siguió con sus embestidas cada vez a mayor velocidad, hasta que sintió cómo ella se estremecía bajo su cuerpo en un intenso orgasmo. Sonrió otra vez complacido por haber hecho que ella llegara a su clímax y volvió su ritmo más lento, pero para su sorpresa ella abrió los ojos y mirándolo intensamente, lo tomó del cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo pasionalmente, buscando su lengua. Él respondió a ese beso embriagador y aumentó nuevamente el ritmo, alzando con una mano las caderas de Orihime.

El calor que sentía por dentro era mucho más que el del ambiente y los escalofríos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo lo habían llevado a su límite. Entre jadeos sonoros y besos apasionados, los dos llegaron a su máximo clímax y él eyaculó dentro de ella. Cuando Orihime sintió que la erección ya no era tan intensa, se aferró a su mojado cuerpo con ternura, besando su cuello. Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla respirar con naturalidad y se acostó sobre el césped. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ulquiorra.

− Nunca vuelvas a pensar que te tengo miedo − fueron unas suaves palabras que se colaron en los oídos de Ulquiorra y llegaron a su frío corazón.


End file.
